Hard to Say
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Matt thinks about how he and Mello met and how they were always doomed to fall in love. AU


I remember the first night I climbed into bed with Mello way back on my first day… well night at Whammy's. My parents had died and I had no other family to take care of me so I was sent to an orphanage. That day I was only briefly introduced to him. "Matt," Roger who had been showing me around started "this is Mello. You will be sharing a room with him." His blond hair and bright blue eyes were only intensified by his wearing nothing other then black play clothes. At the time I barely noticed though, everything was shadowed by the death of my parents.

Mello grinned at me and held his hand out "Hello Matt."

"Hi." I muttered and loosely took his hand. After a quick shake he ran off. I looked after him for only a second before moving my goggles over my eyes and turned back to Roger as he showed me the rest of the enormous building.

When Roger had finally decided that he had showed me all he needed to he took me to my room and left me with my thoughts. I looked around the plain white walls of the room which seemed to make my depression worse so I looked out the window to see it was already becoming dark outside and all of the other kids were being ushered inside by a black haired man wearing a white shirt and baggy pants. Later I would find out he was L and was adored by all the children here, especially Mello who wanted nothing more then to be like him.

Soon after everyone seemed to be inside I heard the door knob start to jiggle, even though I knew it was more then likely Mello it had frightened me and I quickly ducked under my covers to hide. The door creaked open and I heard Mello "Oh, he's already sleeping."

"That's a shame." I heard a new voice say "I would have liked to meet him today."

"Well he'll be here tomorrow L." Mello laughed "He seems to be really shy. I thin-" I heard him saying as the door shut. I sighed relieved by his leaving and curled up hoping to fall asleep before my mind wondered to my parents but of course it did making sleep impossible.

I bit my lip trying my best not to cry but a few stray tears found their way out the corners of my eyes. Not much longer the door clicked open again "Okay Mello go to bed now its getting late." I heard the voice from before say.

"Fine." Mello huffed and the door tapped closed once again. I heard him shuffle around the room before finally the light clicked off.

I began to shake horribly so I shut my eyes even tighter and bit the inside of my lip. I was only able to hold out maybe an hour longer even though it seemed like many more had passed, before I began to sob uncontrollably. At the time I was sure Mello was asleep so didn't care to much that I was crying now because I was sure I wouldn't be caught.

That's what I thought at least because the next thing I heard was "Matt?" I paused my sobbing in shock that I had been caught, so I did the only logical thing I could; I stopped and pretended I was asleep again. "Matt? Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked. I did I truly did. I was so lonely I just wanted to have some human contact. I rose hesitantly from my bed and took my blanket and pillow over to Mello's bed. He had already scooted over and had the blanket peeled back, welcoming me. I slipped in but quickly turned away from him, still feeling embarrassed about having been caught crying. Soon after settling in I felt the tears begin to burn in my eyes again but as if he sensed my pain Mello began to rub my back "Its okay if you want to cry. I know what its like Matt... go ahead and cry." and I did. I cried and cried until finally I fell asleep.

That's just about how every night went for about a week. I'd try to sleep in my bed but Mello would invite me into his once he heard my sobs. After a week I had been comfortable enough to finally face him while I was in his bed. "Mello I wanted to say thank you for letting me sleep with you again." he leaned forward and kissed me chastely on the lips. That was the first time we kissed, at age six and half. I pulled away in surprise "What was that for!?"

"Its so you can sleep well, my mother used to do that for me." he smiled.

I felt my face flush and hugged him "My mom used to do this." I squeezed him and he laughed wrapping his arms around me. "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"No, I wouldn't have invited in the first place if I cared. Anyway I remember feeling the same way and wishing I had someone to sleep with when I first came here."

"How long have you been here?"

He was silent, looking like he was in deep thought "A year." he muttered and his grip around my hips tightened.

After that night I probably did take advantage because then it wouldn't be I was sad and lonely it'd be I was scared like had just had a nightmare or wasn't feeling well and sometimes I wouldn't even bother asking I'd just slip in and cuddle up to him. He never did say anything at all about it being a problem so I continued. But just a few months into my stay another kid had been added to the Whammy house.

"Mello," Roger started as he sat both of down to tell us the news "we think you should share a room with him. Near has tested very highly and we think you will both benefit from each other."

"But I like being with Matt! He's my best friend!" Mello growled. I sat stunned next to him unable to voice anything I was feeling.

"I'm sorry but its already been decided." Roger turned to leave.

"B-but-!" he slammed the door closed. I looked down at my feet. "Don't worry Matt. I'll talk to L and it'll be alright. I promise." he assured. _First my parents and now my only friend? How could I be without Mello? _I thought frantically.

Mello sat back down next to me and hugged me tightly. "Please don't leave me Mello." I begged "I-I love you." I admitted. I did love Mello but not how I had loved people before like my mom and dad it was some other love. Something I only felt for him.

It was embarrassing to admit it but I wanted him to know and I was utterly overjoyed when he said "I love you too Matt." while hugging me even tighter. Mello said he loved me and that wasn't a word Mello threw around. The few months I had known him he had told me he loved chocolate and L. That's it. "And because I do I'll never allow us to be apart!" he proclaimed and kissed my forehead.

Mello was able convince L that our being together was better and if he didn't improve at all by the next set of tests he would room with Near. So we studied and studied for hours to and days to ensure he got wonderful grades. And just as he had promised we didn't get separated.

Now Mello was nothing but kind to me behind the scenes but in front of the other kids at Whammy's he was just a jerk. Like when we played sports and he would purposely hit me with the ball and not just during dodge ball I mean every sport! And regardless if we were on the same team or not. I knew it was just to mask his feelings, to put up the impression he was indifferent to me regardless of our well known status of being being best friends so it didn't bother me. But almost everyday someone would ask me "Why are you friends with him? He's such a jerk! And a know it all!" but I knew the truth so it didn't matter what they thought because once all was said and done and we went back to our room he would kiss everywhere he had hurt me that day.

Well he did until we were about eleven or twelve and we realized friends shouldn't be kissing or admitting love to each other, at least not as frequently as we did lest we be mocked if we were ever caught though he still let me sleep in his bed whenever I liked. But the other stuff stopped until the matter of love between the same gender had come up in a conversation. "You saw two boys kissing?" Susan asked Linda.

"Yeah, yesterday when we were taken to the movies." if you were good for a whole month you were given the opportunity to see a movie though I don't remember a time when Mello and I went but I digress. "It was gross!" she spat and stuck out her tongue.

I felt my face flush and glanced at Mello who looked ready to bite her head off when L asked "Why was it gross?"

"Because boys shouldn't do that with each other."

"Oh?" L's lips slightly curved down and his eyes only gave off the littlest hint of hurt. "My boyfriend and I kiss." I felt my jaw drop at his confession and looked around the room at the other shocked kids including Mello.

"Boyfriend?" I squeaked in surprise. Even at that age I hadn't ever heard of two men going out and being boyfriends but I guess we were all pretty sheltered.

"Yes. His name is Light and I love him dearly."

"Love him?" Susan questioned.

"Yes, and that's all it takes to make a family. Watari taught me that when he adopted me and that's what he continues to do by taking all of you in. We all love each other right? And that's the bond that makes all of us a family."

"Can we meet him sometime?" Mello asked breaking the thick silence and several of us gasped "Yeah!" in excitement.

L smiled the biggest I'd ever seen and said "Yes, if he would like to meet you. I'm sure he will."

Most of the kids immediately adapted to the idea of L loving another man but some of the older kids never looked at him the same. What was really on my mind at the time was mine and Mello's love. We had both readily admitted to loving each other and even though we hadn't said it much lately we still did... at least I thought so. L said that he loved another man like the way parents loved each other or were supposed to anyway. L said it made Light a part of his family, me and Mello were family and loved each other and my love for him I had always felt was strange... like a different kind of love. Maybe that was the love I had for Mello, it had to be. But did he have the same love for me or was it just the family love?

I wanted to know more then anything else if that's how he felt about me. I was thoroughly convinced if I knew what his love for me was I'd be able to decide what mine was for him. But there was no way I could just ask him. It'd be so suspicious! And most of all I didn't want him to reject me because of course it didn't even need to be said but he-- I was by far the closest with him.

In an attempt to find a way to tell him or even figure out which love Mello had for me I began to read some love stories to see how those people told each other. Most of the time it seemed they said it on accident or it was obvious and they could just tell each other "I'm in love with you!" but our situation seemed a lot different seeing as we already told each other that we loved one another it was more of a matter of the type. It was all rather confusing to me.

So finally I gave up on the books. Romance novels really rot your mind and I wanted my mind to be rotted by video game violence and not gooey mental images of me and Mello doing... very provocative things. Especially during class! I can't tell you how many times I had to stab myself in the hand with my pen to get my head out of the gutter.

On one eventful night I was caught by Mello. It was on one of the few nights I was actually brave enough to sleep by myself. I was having my reoccurring dream where Mello would pet me heavily while slowly we both pealed off our clothing until naked... I never could make it to the end of that dream. But this time I didn't even make it to the part where he'd reach into my pants and-! Well I'll just get to what happened. Suddenly Mello's seductive groans of my name turned into his usual calm voice and it somehow sounded abnormally sleepy. "Matt." suddenly everything I was seeing was getting shaky. "Matt! Damn it! Will you wake the fuck up!" I felt my stomach burn and I sprang up.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" I rubbed my stomach where he had slapped me "What!?" I yelled.

"Don't 'What?' me. You were crying in your sleep." Crying? Oh he must mean... moaning. I felt my face flush at realizing his mistake. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" he offered.

My stomach fluttered with want but I defiantly couldn't... not with my current state. I shook my head "No, I'm okay."

I could almost see, even in this darkness his surprised look "Really?" This was the first time I had said no to sleeping with Mello.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and I-I'm not feeling to well. I don't want to get you sick or anything."

"That never stopped you before." he paused. "Whatever." he snapped and I saw his figure stomp back to his bed. "Just go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and I don't want to hear another peep from you whether its nightmare or deciding you do want to sleep with me." Big day? Oh yeah. Tomorrow we get to meet Light. For some reason Mello had seemed really excited about that.

It was then that I was suddenly struck with an idea. Maybe I could ask L or even if I felt comfortable enough Light about how they started their relationship! How they ended up loving each other. I mean its defiantly better to ask people then just consult books on this kind of thing. Hopefully it'll work out. I sighed closing my eyes for sleep but it was hours before I felt calm enough to drift off, in fact I'm sure it had only been a few minutes that I was asleep before Mello shook me awake.

"Matt c'mon wake up!" Mello shook me roughly.

"No!" I cried, curling into my pillow. "Let me sleep!"

"You've had ten hours to sleep! Now its time to get up."

"You sound like a parent." I grumbled turning away from him.

I felt my bed shift "C'mon get up! Get up!" he shook me violently.

"Whats the rush Mel? Light is going to be here all day." I rolled over to look at him "Anyway its like the meanest thing in the world for somebody to wake you up early on a day off." Mello rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to his dresser.

"Fine don't get up but don't complain to me later." he bent over slightly to pick out his clothes. I couldn't help my wondering eyes down to his bottom. My stomach fluttered a little and I pulled my blanket over myself despite my rise in temperature. I almost whimpered when he started to strip. I pulled the blanket over my head but left a small crack to continue my ogling. It took every ounce of my strength not to reach my hand down into my shorts.

Before I knew it my hand was slowly making its way down my stomach but I quickly stopped it by grabbing the blanket. Mello paused once he had his clothes off. _No, don't! Hurry and get dressed! _I thought in anguish and buried my face in my pillow. This wasn't the first time this happened but it was getting harder and harder each time to resist that sweet release. Though I did usually do something later to make it up to myself.

"I'm going down stairs now." Mello said as jetted out the door. I waited until I could no longer hear the thumps from his footsteps before I sat up. _Mello you've left me with a problem._ I sighed sadly. _I guess I'll have to take care of it now instead of later. _

It wasn't to much longer until I was ready to go out and start my search for Mello. Which just about always began in the kitchen, I mean where else do you go to start your day? Beside maybe the bathroom. "Mellooo-yellow!?" I called walking into the white tiled room. "Where are you!? OW!" I cried when I felt something swat the back of my head.

"I told you not to call me that." Mello said, looking annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot!" I smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of my head. "Have you gotten to meet Light yet?"

He shook his head "Nope, haven't found them yet."

"Mello is he even gonna be here this early?"

He shrugged "I thought he would be."

"You woke me up for nothing!" I cried.

"Oh shut up." he put his hands on his hips "Lets go outside and play soccer."

I frowned "I'll go outside but I don't wanna play."

"You lazy ass." he flicked my ear.

"Ow! Don't be so mean to me!" I slapped his shoulder.

He laughed and turned to the door leading to the backyard. Only a few other kids were out playing, it was still a little early so many were still asleep. "Hey you guys lets play soccer!" he yelled running up to them.

"Yeah good idea Mello!" After a few minutes of picking teams and setting up make shift goals they were playing. I sighed and leaned against the shady wall to watch. _I hate when he plays without me... he knows I hate being outside! I feel really lonely when he isn't right next to me._

"Why aren't you playing with them?" someone asked.

"I don't really like being outside. Its to bright." I answered not looking at the one who had questioned me.

"I guess I understand that. Hey whats your name?" I looked next to me to see a brown haired man with caramel colored eyes and he was neatly dressed in a button up shirt.

"My name is Matt. Whats yours?" I smiled.

"I'm Light." he answered. _This is Light? As in L's lover, Light? _I was about to ask when said "I have a favor to ask you if you don't mind." I shrugged "Will you help me find L? This house is so big I lost him."

_This is my chance! I can ask him about how he and L found out they loved each other! _"Uh sure." I stood up and we walked inside "Where were you when you got separated?"

"Just walking down this hallway. I guess I turned a wrong corner."

"He was probably going to his room then. I'll show you the way." we walked down the hallway for a little while in silence when I finally mustered the courage to blurt out "So how did you and L start dating?"

"Hmm it was about a year ago and L went to the same college as me and we had a class together. Not to long after we met he asked me out."

"I see... but how did you guys ummm"

"What?" Light pressed.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone I asked you this?"

"All right."

"I wanted to know how you two knew you were in love."

"Oh! Well lets see. It was just-- umm how should I say this? It was like when ever I'd see him I was in utter bliss and whenever he touched me it made my skin burn with pleasure. Just his presence made me happy."

"When did you know L loved you?"

"He told me."

"Oh..." _This wasn't as helpful as I had hoped. _

"Are you in love with someone?" he asked.

"I think so but I don't know if he loves me the same way or if its just in the friend way."

"I see. Hmm maybe he's given you a hint you haven't noticed yet?"

"A hint?"

"Yeah, maybe he treats you differently from other people or has--"

"Different how?"

"With me and L it was the fact he talked to me. Usually he doesn't go out of his way to do that but with me he did." he smiled. "It makes me feel like I'm very special to him. He tells that I am too and I don't think he would lie about that."

"Hmm." _Does Mello treat me differently from other people? I guess but that's because we're friends. _"How would I know if we're friends? I mean he would always treat me different because of that right?"

"I suppose you have a point." he nodded, putting a finger on his chin "Maybe you can tell me who it is and if I notice something I'll tell you."

"Oh all right! That's a good idea, L really wasn't lying when he said you were smart."

"He said that?" Light asked, flushing.

"Yeah but the guy I like he was one of the ones outside his name is Mello. He was the one with the blond hair and black shirt."

Light nodded "Yeah I remember seeing him. He's cute."

I frowned "I have dibs on him."

"I was just making a comment. Don't worry my lips are sealed."

We turned into another hallway "Oh Light there you are!" we turned to see L shuffling as fast as he could down the hallway. "I was getting worried. Where have you been?"

"Matt here was showing me around. He says you talk about me all the time."

_This was the first and only time I remember L blushing._ "No I di-" Light put a hand over my mouth.

"He told me about how smart you think I am too."

"Hey Matt!" I looked behind L to see Mello coming towards us "I thought you were going to watch me-- us play." he frowned and continued towards us. Mello glared once he stood in front of me, he pinched my cheek tightly "You shouldn't wonder off or else you might get lost."

"Owww!" I whined "Meeeh-lllloo!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it from my face.

"Mello don't pick on Matt." L warned.

"I'm just messing with him." Mello's face went distraught and he looked at me. "Do you wanna play a game in our room?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhh okay."

I followed him but before we turned the corner Light yelled "Hey Matt come back here for a second!" I walked back to where he and L still stood. He bent down to my ear "I think Mello has a crush on you too." my face flared.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, absolutely. Just don't loose any confidence when the right time comes."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

He stood up strait "You'll know when it comes don't worry. Now go on." I frowned confused and walked back to Mello.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh-uuhh nothing."

"Fine be a jerk!"

I patted his back "Don't be mad it wasn't anything you need to know..." _Yet._ I bit the inside of my cheek when the lie I told caught up with me "What game do you wanna play?" I said changing the subject.

"I dunno. How about connect four?"

"Okey dokey." I grinned. Mello glared at me for split second then looked forward as we made our way to our room. "Are you mad at me Mello?"

"No." I closed my eyes sighing. _For some reason I think he's lying to me._ We entered our room and Mello immediately walked to get the game from under his bed. He threw the game on the ground "Its your turn to set up." he muttered.

"Oh, sure." _Maybe Light was lying to make me feel better because I really don't feel the love between us. _I sat down on the carpet between our beds and slowly began to put the game together "What color do you want to be?" I asked, just for the sake of conversation because we were always the same. Me being red, my favorite color, and Mello was always black his favorite.

I was a little shocked when he plopped down opposite of me and grumbled "Red."

I hesitated but handed him the red pieces."Okay."

"So," Mello said as he slide one of the pieces inside "who was that you were with? You seemed to be getting along well."

"That was Light."

Mello's face brightened up "Oh, okay." he paused "What was he like?"

I shrugged "He was nice. Really different from L but somehow really similar. I can really see how they fell in love."

Mello looked at the game piece in his hand "Matt, I've been thinking about something lately." I tilted my head to the side "Well since L said he had a boyfriend." _What is he talking about? _"And it's hard to say this but I've just been thinking that maybe we are boyfriends."

"What?" I choked.

Mello looked at me flushed "I just mean we do all the things people in relationships do. Like sleeping in the same bed and kissing."

"But we haven't really kissed in a long time and even then..." I blurted.

"Does that mean you don't want to be my boyfriend?" he asked looking truly hurt by my accidental hint of not wanting a relationship.

"No I just mean that-- I love you!" I exclaimed. "And not just in the friends way! Like love-love! I'm in love with you!"

"Really?" Mello smiled.

I nodded my head vigorously "Uh-huh!"

"I'm in love with you too." he smiled. "So now that you're my boyfriend and I'm yours we can kiss for real."

"For real?"

"Yeah, ya' know?" I stared blankly at him "I'll show you." he slid the the game away from in-between us. Mello lightly laid his hands on my shoulder and leaned into kiss me. Slowly his tongue found its way on my lip giving it a quick swipe. He pulled away to whisper "When I do that it means to open your lips, okay?" I nodded and he placed his lips back on mine not wasting to much time before licking my lip again. This time I parted my lips just slightly and Mello's tongue found it's way inside. I gasped at how good he tasted, like chocolate. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _

We pulled apart for air and I gasped "Mello, you should have just said kiss with tongues! I was really confused by that real kiss thing."

"I'll remember that for next time." he smirked.

_Now that was three years ago and we're both fifteen now actually almost sixteen and I feel a little like our relationship has hit a plateau. Its because we haven't had sex I suppose. I don't mean it like that's all I want him for but we've been together for so long and we've only done sexual things a few times and well I'd really like to-- _

"Hey what are you thinking?" Mello asked sitting on his bed and looking across to me where I sat on my bed.

"Awh nothin'!" I grinned.

"Come sit next to me then." I nodded and did as he asked. He hugged me to his side "Matt I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I wrapped an arm around to his opposite shoulder. "Melllllloooo!" I whined and climbed into his lap. _Really I want to ask you to make love to me but if there is a reason we haven't yet then I don't want to insult you. Really all I want is that feeling of being as close to you as I possibly can, at least that's what I heard its like and the pleasure its supposed to be--  
_

"Matt what are you thinking?" Mello laughed.

"Nothing!" I repeated.

"It really doesn't seem that way." Mello patted my crotch. I had unintentionally gotten hard.

I felt my face burn horribly "Oh I'm--"

"What do you want me to do?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna do something? Its been a long time and I've actually really been wanting to--"

"Get a blow job?" he interrupted.

I sighed "Uh yeah that's it."

"Lay down then." I scooted down on the bed and he climbed on top of me. Mello lifted my shirt up and off of my body then he leaned down to kiss me, slowly he kissed down to my chest.

"Mel!" I gasped when he bit at my nipple. He moved down to my pants, quickly unbuttoning them. "Mello don't bite me." I whimpered, remembering one particularly unpleasant incident.

"I won't." he sighed unzipping my pants then pulling them down enough to take out my cock. Mello rubbed it tenderly with his hands making me moan loudly. He stuck his tongue out licking the air in a teasing manner. _He wants me to beg him... but I wanna hold out a long as possible! _I thought grunting loudly when he licked at my expose thigh. Mello began to nip at the same spot then he kissed it.

"Meh-Mello I-I" I bit my lip trying not to sound as needy as I was really feeling. "Please suh-suck me off!"

He grinned "I thought you'd never ask." Mello flicked his tongue out and licked from base to tip making me almost scream. I inadvertently spread my legs as much as I could in the constricting jeans. "Matt, do you like when I lick you like this?" he licked my slit "Or do you like when I suck you like this?" he swallowed me up and sucked me tightly into his mouth.

"Oh Mello!" I slapped my hands over my face "I-I love you so much I w-want you inside of me!"

"What?" he gasped sitting up from me.

I looked at him; his face was flushed and he looked utterly shocked. _So sexy. _"Mello I want to have sex with you!"

He smiled "I'm glad. I've wanted do it too but I've been a little afraid that I'm going to hurt you."

"But everyone says that's only for a little bit. You're just going to have to be gentle... and not as much of tease as I know you like to be."

Mello pouted "Aww take all the fun out of life."

"Will you take my pants off?"

"Sure!" he grinned and slipped my pants off then threw his clothes off. He put his fingers in his mouth "I'll stretch you out first." he said between licks of his fingers.

Mello lifted my leg up onto his shoulder and pressed a slippery digit at my ass. "Mello." I sighed feeling a shudder of excitement course through my body and end at the tip of my dick. I felt the finger slid in, pause for a second then move in an in and out movement. "Mh-mm! Mello another." and he added a second finger. This one added a little pain but otherwise I actually really liked fingering.

"Matt, c-can I enter?"

I nodded "Yeah I want you to now! Just be gentle." I warned again.

"Of course." he looked at me dreamily. I felt his member press gently at my hole, slowly pressing it in just a little then taking it out. Fianlly he pushed in, with one swift movement, he drilled all the way inside of me.

"Anh-ha!" I screamed. "Mello don't move!" I demanded but added very quietly "Please..."

"Y-yeah I won't u-until you say." he promised. Mello tightly gripped my hand and intertwined our fingers.

After several long and deep breaths I finally murmured "Move." Slowly he thrust into me "Unh-ah!"

"Is it okay Matt?" he asked still moving at his slow pace.

"Y-yeah-ha! You feel pretty good inside of me like this." I mewled.

"You feel so good around me Matt!" he thrust in and with this, my vision went white and I shrieked loudly.

"Mello you hit it!" I drooled "Oh my god do it again!" I begged feeling tears descend down my face. Mello complied and thrust in and dug against those wonderful nerves. I found my other hand and slowly ran it down my body and wrapped it around my weeping cock. Soon one of Mello's hands found their way to my balls and gave them a playful squeeze before moving it to my ass.

"Oh holy shit Matt you're so _fucking _tight!" Mello groaned and began to speed up his pace to where I thought I was blind. All I could see was Mello though, his flushed and beautiful face over me saying all sorts of naughty and loving things. The only thing I could do was barely gasp out some begging and try to spread my legs wider.

Then something became very clear to me "Mello I'm gonna cum!" I muttered and began to rub my cock faster.

"Me too." Mello covered his lips with mine as I felt that intensely warm and rippling sensation shred through each and everyone of my veins.

I did vaguely hear myself say "I'm cumming!" and felt something warm spilling on my hand.

The clearest thing I remember was Mello whispering in my ear "Matt you're making me cum." then something oozed inside of me.

After an hour or so, maybe more, I felt Mello shifting around on top of me and he pulled out along with some of his essence. He laid down next to me. "Mello you're so amazing." I yawned curling into his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ya' know, sometimes I think our relationship was always doomed to turn out like this."

"What do you mean?"

"With us falling in love."

Mello laughed "That's for sure."

* * *

A/N: Yay its Christmas! And so this is my gift to all of you even if you don't celebrate this particular holiday! So I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! I knew I wanted to type a super long one shot but this is a whole thousand words over what I wanted!... Maybe its to long? Sorry if it was or if there are lots of mistakes I'm a little tired so I'll go over it again later to make sure. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


End file.
